Typically, gas turbines are operated with a significant portion of the engine's mission being spent at power levels below maximum power, where their inherent power density and emissions advantages are not substantially valued. For example, a large portion of an aircraft flight may be during cruise (power level below maximum power), while a smaller portion of the aircraft flight is during takeoff (power level at or near maximum power). This is due to the steep falloff in gas turbine thermal efficiency as power is reduced, resulting in low-power fuel consumption.